Those who practice yoga employ blocks in order to support a number of established positions. Without such blocks, it would be very difficult to take full advantage of the benefits that yoga exercise can provide. These blocks are generally rectangular or brick shaped or, alternatively, triangularly shaped.
Yoga blocks are generally used in pairs as they are employed by each hand or by each foot of a user. The blocks can be of equal size or can be of different sizes depending upon the yoga exercise being performed and the yoga position being maintained.
When traveling to and from an exercise class, a participant generally must transport a number of items, some of which are difficult to secure during exercise. For example, two blocks are carried together with such items as a Pilate strap, clothing items, keys, watches and other personal items which, again, must be stored during exercise. The present invention is intended to simplify this matter and provide yoga blocks which are much easier to carry and significantly more user friendly than those currently available.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide yoga blocks which are improved over those currently being employed.
These and further objects will be more readily appreciated when considering the following disclosure and appended claims.